The primary structure of an aircraft in the main fuselage region comprises several frame elements and stringers. In contrast to this, ribs are, for example, used in wings, vertical stabilizers and horizontal stabilizers in the primary structure. By means of so-called shearwebs, clips (short shearwebs) and frame stabilization elements (cleats or stabilos) the aircraft skin is attached to the frame elements. In the case of ribs, rib stabilization elements are used instead of frame stabilization elements. In combination with shearwebs or clips, rib stabilization elements are used in order to affix the aircraft skin, for example in the region of a wing, to the ribs. In other words, a rib stabilization element is a cleat that is attached to a rib. In this arrangement, commonly a rivet connection is used between the above-mentioned elements. However, in the context of the present invention it is possible, also or alternatively, to use bolts, for example so-called hi-lites and lock bolts.
The shearwebs, clips, frame stabilization elements and rib stabilization elements presently used are made of a material comprising carbon fibers. Such materials have hitherto usually been processed with the following manufacturing method to form clips or cleats. In this method a joined multi-layer raw material is used that comprises, for example, fourteen (14) woven and crossed layers. Subsequently a plate of a desired size is pressed from this multi-layer raw material in order to subsequently heat the plate-shaped multi-layer material and in its solid phase make it conform to the contour of a mold. Subsequently, the protrusions and edges are sawn off so that a precise component shape is obtained. This method is associated with a disadvantage in that it is necessary to seal the edges so that no fibers on the edges are left dry. In this process the regions that do not contain resin are to be sealed in order to reduce corrosion. In the manufacture of clips and cleats, i.e. of shearwebs and frame stabilization elements or of rib stabilization elements, according to the method described above, in terms of the radii arising on the component manufactured, one depends on the given shape of the mold. Furthermore, this manufacturing method has shown to be very labor-intensive and expensive, because it requires several intermediate steps, and because, in order to prevent galvanic corrosion, the edges of the component need to be sealed in a separate process step. In particular in the case of shearwebs, frame stabilization elements and rib stabilization elements, of which between 3,000 and more than 10,000 pieces per aircraft are installed, this involves enormous labor costs in the manufacture of an aircraft.